The Miko of Time & The Weeping Willow
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: What was it with these stupid miko's? Every shikon miko before her died protecting the stupid thing, all at a very young age, in fact they all died at the same age. He would save her from her dark destiny, he would would not allow her to died, death would have to go through him if it wanted her and that would only happen over his dead body. Sesshomaru had something to protect!
1. Protection and Hell

Kagome weaved in and out of **Consciousness**, where was she again, what was going on and what was that white figure standing in front of her body? Was she dead? Kagome moaned and she could hear her echo, she also felt a burning in her side, ugh, what was that?

Kagome blinked, trying very hard to clear her line of site. She tried to push up from her laying position, her head hurt really bad. "Mmmm" her long hair brushed the dirty ground as she pulled herself up on her arms, the white figure in front of her became clear and she wondered for a moment if they were in hell.

His poison shot out from his hand, snapping at demons as they tried to come close,

"Ses, sesshomaru?" She asked clearly confused, was he, was he protecting her?

He glance back at her with one eyes "My brother, he did this" It was more of a question, but it sounded more like a statement. Kagome sat up on her knees and placed a hand on her burning side. On first contact, she felt wet and sticky and so she glance down, her side burned for a damn good reason, she had been sliced open and she was bleeding rather bad, but for some odd reason, she felt calm.

"No, he" She stopped, replaying what had just happened over in her head "He was trying to protect me"

"By pushing you to your death miko?" This time is was a question,

Her eyes met the back of his head as he was still fending off demons.

"No, he could have killed me! He knew I would make it" Was she trying to convince him, or, herself?

Sesshomaru only sneered, what a stupid human this girl was, why was he helping her once more, what pulled him to save her yet again? Ah the jewel, she was the shikon miko, what was it with these stupid miko's? Every shikon miko before her died protecting the stupid thing, and all at a very young age, in fact they all died at the same age.  
He wondered for a moment how old the miko behind him was.

"Miko"

"Um, Hai?"

"How many seasons are you?"

Kagome found she was confused again, she closed her eyes, oh, he was talking about age!

"I'm 19 year old, why?"

It was a odd time to ask, and a odd question at that.

Sesshomaru inhaled deep, she was their age. He looked back at her and her bleeding side and he thought 'she will die this day'

"I am going to fly"

"Hu?" Why was he telling her this?

Sesshomaru lept and Kagome yelled at him to wait, and soon he found her wait baring on him as she jump and caught his white fur that flew behind him. So she had caught on, perhaps she was not all stupid. He flew higher, and his mind was set, this miko would not die today, why?

Because Sesshomaru was all powerful, and what he says goes, he was tired of this never ending cycle, today he would end it damn it. The jewel be damned, his father must be standing pretty smug in the other world and he wondered if hell was freezing over, because today, Sesshomaru would help this human girl, a miko, no less, he would save her from her dark destiny, he would would not allow her to died, death would have to go through him if it wanted her and that would only happen over his dead damn body, and Sesshomaru would never die.

Yes hell must have been freezing over, for today, Sesshomaru had something to protect.


	2. Run Away To Save A Life

He told her to stay put, but she didn't listened, but then again when had the girl ever listened to him? If fact the girl had done everything but listen to his demands, she yelled at him, shot arrows at him, hit him, talked back to him, never said is name with respect, in fact the girl had done everything under the sun to him to warrant death, yet she was still alive, why had he let her live again? She was not a cat, she didn't have 9 lives, but one would think she was.

He told her to stay back, now he was standing between her and Inuyasha inside the body of Naraku.

"Inuyasha, catch!" She yelled as she pulled out the half breeds lost sword.

"I told you to stay put woman"

"He needs his sword!" She yelled, never minding her bleeding side.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught the sword, but it didn't seem to do much help, his eyes still held the color red.

"He is to far gone, he must die" Sesshomaru stated,

"No! Sesshomaru, no, Inuyasha, wake up, please wake up!" She yelled,

"Quite girl!" Sesshomaru demanded as he turned to her fully, one more peep and he would knock her out.

"Ka, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of his brothers voice, he was still red eyed, but it would seem the girl was getting to him after all. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha lifted his bloody hand "I know this blood"

"It is your miko's blood Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at his brother "Kikyo, bleeds?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and he could feel Kagome's heart drop, why was this girl so into his brother, he didn't get it, what did she see in him?

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered,

Sesshomaru didn't have time for this, they had to get out, and soon. He jumped back and up to Kagome's side, "We are leaving miko"

"But what about Inuyasha!"

He looked at her and his wrapped a arm around he waist "I am not my brothers keeper miko and I will not allow you to take his place, you have a duty to the jewel"

With that he shot up and she screamed out in both fear and pain.

"Where is it miko"

She didn't want to tell him, she was so angry, and hurt, in more then one way.

"The jewel miko!" He snapped,

"Heart, it's in his heart"

Of course it was,

Seshomaru shot through the body that was shaking in pain from all that was attacking it, they didn't have much time, they had to get the jewel and get out before they were all trapped inside, no doubt then, Naraku would be unstoppable, because they would all be dead and in his body, he would have their power.

"Get ready miko, bring forth your power, into your hands"

"What?!" She would burn him if she did that, they were to close to each other,

"No miko!" Damn it she was hard headed,

Kagome did it, she called her power to her hands and they began to glow, at her side, flying at full speed, Sesshomaru growled, his eyes changed red at her power touching him, his fangs showed as he sneered,

"Grab it miko" He said in the most demonic tone,

Grab it? grab what, but soon she felt it. They where getting closer by the second to it! But they would not have enough time to get out, there was no way!

"Sesshomaru, we wont make it out!"

"Do as your told miko" Again demonic tone,

Fear, for the first time he saw fear in her eyes,

"I will not allow you to die, Kagome" His tone was deep and demonic and it was so odd to hear him say her name, but as soon as it left his lips her fear vanished, her hands reached out and started to purify everything around them. The jewel was snacked from his human heart and she held it firm in her hands, her miko light shining bright around it, she would not let it go.

Sesshomaru yelled, both from power and pain as he shot forward. Kagome still held her arms out, as far away as she could from him. They burst from the body just as a great light broke away from it and a earth shattering scream could be heard.

"Miko, now!" He snapped.

With the jewel in her hand she shot power forward, a hot pink light shot from her hands and engulfed Narakue's mixed body.

"We need to get away Sesshomaru!"

He felt the burn, but he was out of power to fly as he land on the ground some feet away. Her hands no longer glowed with power, so he grabbed he wrist and tugged her to run, and they ran, him in front of her.

They would not make it in time, fuck. His spine tingled and he knew it was coming, "Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

He yanked her forward and threw her to the ground and just as the power exploded behind him, he threw himself on top of her.


End file.
